The Road Of The Heart
by Dark Rose Princess
Summary: This story happens in Kingdom hearts 2 when Roxas is in the Alternate Twilight town. He not only meets Hayner, Pence, and Olette but also Yumi and Co. Not knowing yet but they are connected to Roxas and the strange events that are to Come.Will the truth be revealed? This is more of a Roxas love story but there are other pairings. Anyways, I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.


The Road of the Heart {Character Profiles/Bios}

Name: Yumi Askura

Age: 15

Family: May Askura, Mark Askura, Suki Askura, and Chris Askura

Hair: Waist length Light pink with purplish ends (Weird Colors I know, bare with me)

Eye Color: Light Purple

Clothes: She normally wears a Sundress that has flowers all over it. Its Black and White, the flowers are black and white but, the rim is Dark pink. She wears white and black sandals. Black and white rose shaped earrings, and a giant Dark pink bow in her hair.

Personality: Happy and Calm most of the time. She's the girly girl and smart one. She is very protective when it comes to her friends. Also can be shy when talking to new people and is well mannered.

Current Home: Twilight Town (There is a Reason I put current) Home World: Twilight Town

Friends: Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Reyna, Akira, Yuki, and Jade.

Weapon: Divine Heart and Wildflower (Yes, there keyblades I made up and even drew on paper. Pics to come later on in the future)

Likes: Sea Salt Ice Cream, Hanging Out With Friends, Reading, Shopping, Music, Singing, and Struggles.

Dislikes: Seifer's Gang, Violence, yelling, arguments, fighting with a friend, crying, and being Alone.

Name: Suki Askura

Age: 14

Family: May Askura, Mark Askura, Yumi Askura, and Chris Askura

Hair: Shoulder Length Light purple Hair

Eye Color: Light purple but wears contacts so Black

Clothes: She normally wears a tight light blue v-neck short sleeved shirt with white skull and crossbones on it, black tight capris held up with a white belt, and Black sandals with a light blue flower on top. She also wears white stud skull earrings, and light blue bangle bracelets on each arm.

Personality: Hyper and happy sometimes but weirdly nice most of the time. She's most of the time a tomboy and somewhat girly girl too. She is sassy and scares easily but tries to be brave for her friends. Very outgoing towards new people.

Current Home: Twilight Town Home World: Twilight Town

Friends: Reyna, Olette, Akira, Pence, Hayner, Yuki, Roxas, and Jade.

Weapon: Hope's Light

Likes: Struggles, Fighting, Arguing with Hayner, Candy, Sea Salt Ice cream, hanging with friends, playing games, skating, Akira's Drawings, skirts, and pictures.

Dislikes: Seifer, Shopping, being called little, dresses, hayner when he's mad, girly girl things, bullies, rejection, her natural eye color, and scary things.

Name: Chris Askura

Age: 16

Family: May Askura, Mark Askura, Yumi Askura, and Suki Askura

Hair: Ear length Dark Blue Hair (Think about how Ike's hair looks from SSBB, just a little more tamed)

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Clothes: He normally wears a black short sleeved undershirt, a black and white half jacket, black and white pants, and black sneakers with white stripes. He wears a black ring on his finger which has white skulls all over it. (Its almost like him and Yumi have the same fashion sense)

Personality: Cool and collected most of the time. Sometimes cold and mean when in a bad mood. He's also wise and calm but more calm then wise. He's very protective of his sisters and manages to look intimidating to those who try to even approach them. Also is suspicious towards new people.

Current Home: Twilight Town Home World: Twilight Town

Friends: Hayner, Pence, Olette, Akira, Yuki, Roxas, Reyna, and Jade.

Weapon: Dark Aquatic Flame

Likes: Struggles, skateboarding, Sea Salt Ice Cream, Chilling with his friends and sisters, impressing his friends, drawing, seeing his sisters happy, insulting Seifer's gang, and showing off to Akira.

Dislikes: Roxas getting close to his sister, losing his cool, being up staged, Seifer's constant bragging, Seifer insulting his sisters, Candy, His parents arguing, and waking up early.

Name: Akira Rain

Age: 16

Family: Unknown

Hair: Waist Length Chocolate Brown Hair

Eye Color: Same As Sora's

Clothes: She normally wears A dark green tank top, a dark green mini skirt, a black half jacket, green knee high leggings, and tall black boots with a wedge. She wears a black ribbon in her hair, a silver chain necklace with a silver heart hanging from it. Along her right wrist is a bracelet with a mini blue heart hanging from it with her name inscribed on it. (Can you guess who gave that to her?)

Personality: Calm and cheerful most of the time. She is sometimes mean, but always curious and optimistic about everything. But on rare cases is serious or sad. She's like the leader type of girl and she's a girly girl. She is cheerful when meeting new people.

Current Home: Twilight Town Home World: Destiny's Islands

Friends: Yumi, Chris, Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Reyna, Jade, and Suki.

Weapon: Blazing Starry Sky

Likes: Drawing, Chilling with friends, struggles, teasing Yumi about her crush, skating, Sea Salt Ice Cream, Shopping, romantic things, talking with Chris, and adventures.

Dislikes: Seifer's gang, reading, messing up, Sadness, fighting a friend, candy, Darkness, and rejection.

Name: Yuki Tomokashi

Age: 14

Family: Jade

Hair: Ear length Blood Red Hair

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Clothes: He normally wears a white short sleeved undershirt, a dark blue half jacket, blue pants with white stripes, and blue shoes with white stripes. Yuki's left wrist is covered by blue and white bands. He doesn't really like jewelry so he chooses not to wear any.

Personality: Somewhat serious but cool most of the time. He is the responsible one out of the group. Sometimes he's immature and playful but rarely. He's protective of Jade when she's with him. He's cold to new people who approach him.

Current Home: Twilight Town Home World: Hollow Bastion aka Radiant Garden

Friends: Suki, Chris, Roxas, Yumi, Akira, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Reyna.

Weapon: None

Likes: Hanging out with friends, Akira's drawings, chilling with friends, Reading, fighting, being cocky, Sea Salt Ice Cream, struggles, pictures, relaxing with Chris, and one on one time with Suki.

Dislikes: Seifer, joking around, being wrong, candy, new people, being forgotten, skateboarding, talking about his past, and watching Jade.

Name: Reyna Tompkins

Age: 15

Family: Unknown

Hair: Shoulder Length Silver hair

Clothes: She normally wears a tight yellow off the shoulder shirt, a black sleeveless dress underneath, and black ankle strap sandals. She wears a black choker with a yellow star on it, Star stud earrings, and black and yellow bangles on her left wrist.

Personality: Sarcastic and rude most of the time. Sometimes nice and sweet but rarely. She's smart and cool but more smart then cool. Has a lot of pride and hates to be outdone. She's the thinker of the group compared to everyone else. Sarcastic towards new people.

Current Home: Twilight Town Home World: Destiny Islands

Friends: Akira, Yumi, Chris, Roxas, Suki, Olette, Hayner, Jade, Pence, and Yuki

Weapon: None

Likes: Struggles, teasing her friends, being superior, sea salt Ice cream, insulting Seifer, reading, fighting, having alone time to herself, bossing her friends around, and mysteries.

Dislikes: Shopping, Romance, being up staged, girly girl things, candy, being useless, Seifer's gang, talking about her feelings, and losing a friend.

Name: Jade Tomokashi

Age: 14

Family: Yuki

Hair: Ruby Red waist length hair

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Clothes: Red spaghetti strap shirt, white unzipped jacket with a red heart on the back, white ruffle mini skirt, white leggings with a red heart print, and red low top sneakers. She wears red heart earrings that dangle, and a silver charm bracelet with a half red and half white heart dangling from it on her right wrist.

Personality: Cheerful and hyper most of the time. Sometimes sarcastic but rarely. She's a little ditzy and clumsy too. She hardly ever gets angry but is usually sad deep down. On a general basis usually very energetic for her age. She's nice towards new people.

Current Home: Twilight Town Home World: Hollow Bastion aka Radiant Garden

Friends: Suki, Yumi, Roxas, Hayner, Reyna, Akira, Chris, Olette, and Pence

Weapon: Twilight Staff (You'll find out later what it does and why she has it)

Likes: Sea Salt Ice Cream, skating, struggles, annoying Yuki, candy, hanging with friends, fighting, winning, adventures, pictures, and music.

Dislikes: Romance, being left out, fighting a friend, reading, isolation, standing still, scary things, pain, Seifer, having to think, and crying.


End file.
